


Stargazing

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Leonard and you set up a cozy haven in the back of his truck to watch the stars.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Kudos: 4





	Stargazing

As Leonard pulled his truck into your driveway, you had to admit you were sad that the night was ending. You had had another wonderful date and weren’t sure you were ready to say goodnight just yet.

“Night’s like this make me just want to lay out in the grass and stare at the stars,” You sighed as you stepped up your porch. The nights was getting cooler, but not yet cold, and as you looked up, there wasn’t a cloud to be seen in the night sky.

“There are much better places to stargaze from then your backyard.” He told you with a small smile.

“Oh, and where would that be?” You asked with a raised eyebrow. You couldn’t help but hope that he would offer to take you wherever it was he was talking about.

“Let me show you,” He offered with a smile, “Get the blankets, and we’ll go stargazing”

You smiled wide, “Sounds like a plan”

You were quick to unlock your door and head into the house on a mission to find some blankets. As you piled some up, Leonard was quick to take a handful while you grabbed the rest. You couldn’t help but laugh at how you were both loaded down with blankets as you both headed back towards his truck. You threw the blankets and the few pillows you grabbed into the bed of the truck before getting back into the truck.

Once Leonard made sure you were buckled he pulled back out of the driveway. You kept your eyes out the window trying to figure out exactly where he was taking you, but after many back roads, you were lost. It wasn’t long before he finally pulled over in a field at the top of a hill.

You could tell why he had picked it. It was practically pitch black, perfect for stargazing, and it was far enough away that hopefully no one would disturb the two of you.

“Alright, let’s get to work,” Len teased as he grabbed a flashlight. You worked quickly to get all the blankets nicely set up in the bed of his truck so that you would both be comfortable.

After the blankets were nicely laid out, you both hopped into the truck. You immediately found yourself curling up against Leonard’s side. He didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you even closer.

You spent the night talking to Leonard about the stars. Space was something that you loved and you were sharing lots of fun facts and things that you found interesting about the stars and planets. He would add things here and there that he knew about as well.

Soon the conversation drifted to other topics. The two of you were happily cuddling together in the back of his truck in the middle of nowhere. You wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else as you found yourself drifting off the the story he was currently telling you.


End file.
